


Хороший день, чтобы выжить

by Niellune, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Красному Черепу удаётся уйти от Чёрной Пантеры и Капитана Америка и скрыться в Красной Зоне, а смертельный вирус продолжает распространяться по территории США.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно событий [Red Zone: Part 6 - The Great Escape](http://readcomics.me/online-reading/comicsonline/avengers/avengers485).

На пятый день количество погибших превышает две с половиной тысячи человек. По официальным данным заражённых более десяти тысяч, и каждую минуту одним изъеденным трупом становится больше.

После смерти носителя вирус не погибает. Он продолжает паразитировать в теле, сжирая слой за слоем мягкие ткани, пока от некогда человека не остаются одни лишь кости, прикрытые пропитанной гнилью одеждой. 

На двадцать седьмой день не остаётся ни скорби, ни боли. Только сухая статистика и горы чёрных полиэтиленовых мешков вдоль покинутых, прежде многолюдных улиц. В мешках надёжно скрыты от глаз обглоданные останки, но исходящую от них вонь спрятать нельзя, и алый воздух тяжёл, пропитан гнилыми испарениями.

На сорок второй день разбитые на скорую руку медицинские лагеря уже пусты. Если изначально и была хоть какая-то призрачная надежда на спасение, а полевой госпиталь давал пусть и мнимую, но веру в выздоровление, то сейчас вместе с трупами, лежащими на асфальте, на газонах, в своих, казалось бы, безопасных домах, умирает и вера.

***

Дата: 13 июля 2010 года

Время: 17:12

Место: Линкольн, штат Небраска

Статус: введено военное положение

Количество заражённых: 357 412 человек

Количество погибших: 198 502 человека

Данные криокамер:

Сэм Уилсон; состояние: критическое; поражены 71% тканей

Джек Харт; состояние: удовлетворительное; поражены: 38% тканей

Тони Старк; состояние: мёртв

***

— Стив, ты слышишь меня?!

Он слышит. Сквозь вертолётный гул и стук крови в ушах, он слышит. Кэрол бьёт его по щекам и трясёт за плечи. Если сожмёт или ударит сильнее — он опять отключится. Боль парализует тело, но никому это доподлинно не известно. Стив отталкивает её руки и пытается выпрямиться. Получается с трудом, но получается. На мгновение перед глазами вспыхивает красным. Стива тошнит от боли, но он даже сглотнуть не может — слюна отдаёт гнилью.

— Сколько прошло часов с последней инъекции?

— Не знаю, часов двенадцать, может, больше.

Часы во внутреннем кармане отсчитывают время — восемь часов и семнадцать минут, но об этом Стив скажет только Пантере, когда вертолёт доберётся до военного комплекса. Сегодня Стив отключается на шесть минут раньше, чем вчера, хотя доза препарата остаётся неизменной. Если так пойдёт и дальше, он не протянет и двух месяцев. 

Кэрол щурится, глядя на него, но молчит. Знает, что в его ситуации сказать нечего. Будь она на месте Стива, тоже бы не протирала простыни в лазарете. Но Кэрол не на его месте, поэтому и держит рот закрытым. 

Боль сидит в его теле и усиливается с каждой секундой. Она не похожа на боль от ударов металлической трубой, от ножевых ран, как бы глубоко лезвие не вгонялось в тело; не похожа на боль от застрявшей в лёгких пули. Да грёбаный бог, Стив бы ни секунды не сомневался, предложи ему кто выпустить в себя обойму, с условием, что боль от плотоядного вируса исчезнет. 

До базы остаётся двенадцать минут. А Мстители вновь возвращаются ни с чем.

Красный туман покрывает территорию от Нью-Йорка до Канзас-Сити. Он заперт под куполом, созданным Алой Ведьмой, но под напором тумана купол растягивается, как воздушный шар, становясь всё тоньше с каждым днём. Когда он лопнет, весь мир утонет в боли и смерти. 

Ванды больше нет. Затерялась в тумане. Вижн допускает вероятность того, что от неё уже ничего не осталось. Распылилась. Вижн подавлен, как может быть подавлен не-человек, даже растерян. Он сожалеет, но смиряется с потерей. 

Может, Вижн вообще единственный из оставшихся друзей Стива, кто может понять…

Вертолёт цепляет кроны деревьев и пилот, в попытке выровнять семитонную махину, уходит влево. Стив успевает ухватиться за страховочный ремень, и болезненный стон тонет во всеобщем гуле.

Кажется, никто не заметил. Кроме Кэрол, чёрт бы её побрал. Всегда замечает малейшие изменения в каждом члене команды. Стив раньше тоже замечал, пока смысл его существования не сузился до маниакального желания найти Красного Черепа. Теперь из него херовый командир. Пройдёт немного времени, и живой человек из него будет не лучше.

Стив намеренно не смотрит в сторону Дэнверс и отсчитывает про себя секунды до прилёта. 

Он чувствует, как под костюмом постепенно становится влажно. Но это не пот, ещё немного, и все вокруг услышат вонь от гниения живой плоти. Т’Чалле и его учёным предстоит большой объём работы.

***

— Я могу добавить в формулу анальгетик. Он снимет боль, — говорит Т’Чалла, когда Стив приходит в сознание.

И это сделает действие препарата менее эффективным, а Стив превратится в беспомощную подопытную крысу.

— Я могу назначить четыре приёма в сутки вместо трёх, — задумчиво рассматривая уменьшающиеся очаги поражения, Т’Чалла делает записи в медицинской карте.

И препарат вызовет ещё большее привыкание, а после понадобятся пять, потом шесть, потом семь инъекций, и Стив станет бесполезен для Мстителей.

— Я могу поместить тебя в криокамеру, пока антивирус не будет в наших руках, — раздражённо заявляет Пантера, когда Стив продолжает молчать, не соглашаясь, но и не отвергая поступающие предложения.

И тем самым, скорее всего, обречёт Стива на вечный сон в полуметре от другой камеры, где навсегда…

— Я просто могу рассказать обо всём Дэнверс, и она прикажет держать тебя связанным и беспрерывно пускать по венам лекарство, Стив.

— Не можешь, — говорить поначалу всегда больно, но связки срастаются достаточно быстро, а ощущение раздробленной гортани постепенно сходит на нет.

Недо-лекарство всего лишь замедляет действие вируса, давая организму суперсолдата хоть немного подлечиться. Но не обезболивает. Поэтому каждую секунду Стив чувствует, как вирус заживо по миллиметру сжирает его плоть. И с каждым днём время действия лекарства уменьшается. В первые дни после заражения ему хватало одной инъекции в сутки. 

В первые дни после…

По прошествии двух месяцев Стив не может вспомнить, какой была его жизнь без ежедневных инъекций, хоть ненадолго, но задерживающих плотоядный вирус. Беспрерывная боль притупляет всё человеческое. Любовь к свободному миру, любовь к своей стране, вера в людей, забота и сострадание — всё исчезает, растворяется, как в кислоте. Очередной десяток чёрных мешков воспринимается как мусор, от которого нужно поскорее избавиться, ведь совсем скоро понадобится место для нового мусора, а потом ещё и ещё, пока груда тел не станет высотой с Нью-Йоркские небоскрёбы.

Иногда боль сильна настолько, что хочется пустить пулю себе в висок.

Но он Капитан Америка, а Капитану Америка не пристало размазывать собственные мозги по стене, пусть подобные мысли и чертовски соблазнительны.

***

Мстители исследуют заражённую территорию квадрат за квадратом. Разделённые на четыре группы, физически стойкие, они заглядывают в каждый угол, устанавливают следящую аппаратуру и всегда держат пальцы на курке.

Единственное безопасное место для Красного Черепа — самое опасное место для остального человечества. Ядовитые пары Красной зоны для него как обычный воздух. Нетрудно догадаться, что он сидит где-то здесь и выжидает, пока последний Мститель не будет корчиться и орать от боли, умоляя о помощи. Или быстрой смерти.

Поиски безрезультатны которую неделю. В их распоряжении каждая камера в каждом опустевшем городе и сотни установленных ими же камер по всему периметру заражённой зоны, но единственное движение, которое улавливают датчики — их собственное.

***

Стекая по вискам, пот щиплет солью вновь появившиеся на коже язвы. Зажав зубами кожаный ремень, Стив еле слышно воет, мечась как в лихорадке. Простыни под ним мокрые насквозь, а настенные часы показывают половину шестого утра. Т’Чалла придёт в семь с новой дозой лекарства. Приходить раньше Стив ему запретил.

В дверь настойчиво стучат. Стук отвлекает, мешает сосредоточиться, действует как спусковой механизм, и боль с удвоенной силой наполняет измученное тело.

Кэрол врывается без разрешения, кидается к кровати, но Стив останавливает её взмахом руки и снова стонет, разрывая зубами плотную кожу ремня.

— Ты пропустил инъекцию? — Кэрол замирает посреди комнаты. Ей трудно сдержать отвращение от тяжёлого гнилистого запаха, осевшего в комнате.

Сейчас Стив беспомощен перед ней, стойкий лидер, не способный спасти себя самого, не то, что весь мир.

В восемь Мстителей ждут вертолёты и очередной полёт на смерть.

Кэрол не хочет брать Стива с собой, догадаться не трудно. Она не слепая и совсем не дура. Она упрямая и не отступит, пока не добьётся от Стива правды. На вопрос Роджерс не отвечает, лишь сильнее сжимает края кровати. Бережёт оставшиеся силы.

— Сколько прошло часов, Стив?

Чуть меньше семи, но Стив продолжает молчать. Не её дело. Ничьё дело. Пусть валит к чёрту, где скоро все они окажутся.

— Сколько ты ещё продержишься, Стив?

Он должен сказать «сколько нужно», должен успокоить, должен расправить плечи и подняться с кровати. Стив продержится два месяца, две недели, два дня — даже Т’Чалла не даёт никаких гарантий. Стиву нечего ответить, когда один из самых гениальных учёных на планете, вставляя иглу в вену, всего лишь говорит: «Надеюсь увидеть тебя живым в следующий раз». 

А сейчас он обязан продержаться всего лишь полтора часа до семи. 

— Мы справимся без тебя, Стив. Я зову Пантеру!

***

— Мы справимся без тебя, Стив, — день за днём повторяет одно и то же Кэрол перед взлётом.

Не справятся, потому что ни хера не знают, что делать.

Никто из них не выслеживал Красного Черепа, а Стив потратил на поимку этого урода не один год своей жизни. 

Каждый день он садится в вертолёт, игнорируя предписания Пантеры и недовольство Дэнверс. Каждый день приближает Мстителей, а заодно и всю планету, к вымиранию.

Кэрол не понимает. Никто не понимает, почему Стиву так необходимо собственными руками схватить Черепа за горло. Но все понимают, какое значение для оставшихся в живых граждан страны имеет присутствие Капитана Америка на борту. Живого, здорового и готового защищать их до последнего вздоха Капитана Америка.

***

Дата: 26 июля 2010 года

Время: 23:47

Место: Линкольн, штат Небраска

Статус: введено военное положение

Количество заражённых: 498 304 человека

Количество погибших: 251 784 человека

Данные криокамеры:

Сэм Уилсон; состояние: критическое; поражены 73% тканей

Джек Харт; состояние: удовлетворительное; поражены: 42% тканей

Клинт Бартон; состояние: критическое; поражены:78% тканей

Тони Старк; состояние: мёртв

***

От Тони Старка остаётся не больше половины, когда его доставляют в лабораторию. Заморозка бессмысленна, но приказы Капитана не обсуждаются.

Тони Старк мёртв и его не оживит волшебная вакцина, даже, если Стив вскроет Черепу глотку над трупом и выпустит всю кровь до последней капли.

Но от одной лишь мысли, что от Тони совсем ничего не останется, Стив звереет.

***

Стив переступает через изломанные, неестественно вывернутые тела. Большинство из них когда-то были детьми.

Наташа в коммуникаторе издаёт звук, похожий на всхлип. 

Стив слышит хруст под ногами, но не убирает ногу, не останавливается, не испытывает чувства вины. За последние недели он видел бесчисленное количество мёртвых мужчин, закрывающих собой женщин, детей, прижимающих к груди нечто, что когда-то было щенком или котом, сейчас уже не разберёшь. У него нет времени оплакивать каждого. Нет времени просить прощения за то, что не спас, не уберёг, вовремя не проломил череп ублюдку, что в ответе за весь этот ад. Его время на исходе и важна каждая минута. Поэтому он идёт вперёд, тяжёлыми армейскими ботинками раздавливая маленькие кости.

***

Воспоминания о последнем утре «до» блекнут с каждым днём.

Боль беспрерывна, вирус мутирует, инъекции больше не помогают в нужной степени.

У Стива есть выбор — остаться на базе и принимать лекарство каждые четыре часа, ежесекундно наблюдая, как на его коже появляются, исчезают и опять появляются новые и новые очаги поражённой болезнью кожи. Или терпеть, пока не остановится сердце.

***

Дата: 7 августа 2010 года

Время: 18:02

Место: Линкольн, штат Небраска

Статус: введено военное положение

Количество заражённых: ошибка обработки данных

Количество погибших: ошибка обработки данных

Данные криокамеры:

Сэм Уилсон; состояние: критическое; поражены 76% тканей

Джек Харт; состояние: удовлетворительное; поражены: 44% тканей

Клинт Бартон; состояние: критическое; поражены: 81% тканей

Джессика Дрю; состояние: критическое; поражены: 83% тканей

Тони Старк; состояние: мёртв

***

Стив не говорит «здравствуй, Тони», потому что Тони больше не существует.

Стив просто спускается на лифте на четыре метра под землю каждый раз перед вылетом, потому что может больше никогда не вернуться. Может порваться защитный костюм или действие лекарства закончится слишком быстро, или Красный Череп пустит пулю ему в лицо. Вариантов много, но исход один — он может сдохнуть где-то на полпути туда или обратно и никогда больше не увидеть.

***

Круг поисков сужается до границ Чикаго. Недалеко от озера Мичиган зафиксировано движение. У жителей больших городов было время, чтобы успеть выехать за предполагаемые границы поражения вирусом. А люди, вместо того, чтобы спасать свои жизни, спасали технику, машины, деньги, всё, что не смогли унести с собой на тот свет. Колонна из набитых автомобилей на выездах из города вызывает у Стива омерзение. У людей была возможность жить, а они выбрали смерть. Когда-то, в другой жизни, сердце Стива наполнилось бы состраданием. Сейчас же оно мерно бьётся в груди, пропитанное злостью, ведь, в отличие от них, у кого-то не было выбора.

***

Прости, Тони, но Капитан Америка важнее тебя.

***

Тем утром они трахаются быстро. Стива ждёт вертолёт и час полёта от Нью-Йорка до Вашингтона, и время для сборов почти на исходе, но Тони удерживает его, уверенно придавливая за бёдра к кровати.

Стив любит трахаться с Тони и любит самого Тони. Он редко задумывается над чувствами и уж точно не собирается произносить те самые слова вслух. Любовь всё усложняет, а их отношения далеки от идеала, чтобы позволить себе лишнюю головную боль. 

Просто они работают в одной команде. Просто они занимаются сексом, когда у обоих есть время и настроение.

Тем утром Стив сжимает запястья Тони над головой, крепко держит под поясницу и ритмично вколачивается между бёдер. Тони довольно кричит под ним и подмахивает задницей, цепляется пальцами за спину, высвободив руки, и целуется до умопомрачения охуенно.

Тем утром Стив последний раз называет Тони по имени.

***

Красный Череп загоняет их в ловушку.

Нет связи ни с вертолётом, ни с другими группами. Их четверо против физически превосходящего противника. Кэрол, Наташа, Люк и сам Стив. Он еле держится на ногах, и подниматься после каждого падения всё тяжелее. Череп стреляет в них, раскидывает как детей и повреждает защитные костюмы. Скалится в лицо Стиву, приподнимая его за ворот над землёй.

— Ты смердишь, Капитан, — говорит он насмешливо.— Как смердит старая Америка.

— Ты беспомощен, Капитан, — он смеётся, вдавливая пальцы в покрытую язвами кожу, вызывая тем самым невыносимую боль. И крик Стива эхом разносится в абсолютной тишине.

— Ты станешь историей, Капитан.

У Стива темнеет перед глазами. Смерть неизбежна, но к такой смерти он не готов. Не тогда, когда до Черепа можно дотянуться рукой и почувствовать его, живого, здорового, ненавистного на генетическом уровне. Не тогда, когда все принесённые жертвы окажутся напрасны. Не тогда, когда окажется, что жизнь Стива Роджерса ничего не стоит.

Наташа лежит на земле без сознания. В местах поражения её кожа темнеет. 

Кэрол взлетает и исчезает между деревьями в попытке позвать на помощь остальных Мстителей.

Люк, корчась от боли, пытается бороться с Черепом. Его удары всё ещё сильны, а выпущенные пули отскакивают, но вирус делает своё дело, сжирая плоть изнутри.

Последнее, что Стив слышит перед тем, как отключиться, — нечеловеческое рычание.

***

Женщина-Халк пропала без вести на второй день после появления вируса. Скрылась в лесах близ горы Рашмор, попутно отправив Червового Валета в криокамеру. Более двух месяцев она скрывалась в лесу, изнемогая от голода, жажды и боли в измученном вирусом теле, пока её клетки не мутировали, сводя действие вируса к нулю. Человеческого в ней почти ничего не осталось, но воспоминания на периферии не позволяли окончательно стать неконтролируемым монстром, каким был когда-то Халк.

Женщина-Халк спасает Мстителей и весь мир. К тому моменту, как за ними прилетает вертолёт, Красный Череп переломан на части, но жив, а Дженифер исчезает за деревьями, как дикий зверёк, испугавшись незнакомого шума. Самая сильная женщина на этой планете. Неизвестно, как подействует на неё распылённый следующим утром над поражённой территорией антивирус, но Пантера не сомневается в том, что она выживет.

Как и все помещённые в криокамеры Мстители. Как только что заражённые. Как сам Стив, впервые не проснувшийся от изнуряющей боли из кошмара через двое суток.

***

Стив старается не попадаться никому на глаза. Ему не нужны лишние расспросы и, тем более, поздравления. В гибели полутора миллионов человек нет ничего праздничного, пусть цифра и несопоставима с населением страны.

Впервые за долгое время он видит голубое небо. Военная база под Линкольном гудит от радостных голосов и счастливого смеха.

Клинт опускает руку ему на плечо, стоя чуть позади, и говорит:

— Хороший день, чтобы выжить, да, Стив?

Клинт приходит в себя на пару часов позже Стива. Как и Сэм. Джессика. Джек. 

Стив кивает и отстраняется, избегая чужого прикосновения.

Из всей команды Стив рад только Вижну. Андроид безэмоционально понимает незначительность одной жизни ради всеобщего блага. Но не желает это обсуждать. Ночью он покидает базу в неизвестном направлении, но не стоит большого труда догадаться, где он встретит рассвет.

А Стив спускается на нижний уровень.

Помещение не отапливается, холод пробирается под кожу. Все, кроме одной, криокамеры отключены от питания. Она стоит в дальнем углу, не подключённая к системе жизнеобеспечения. Её единственная функция — сохранять необходимую температуру, чтобы избежать трупного разложения. Вакцину Тони ввели ещё вчера утром. 

Бессмысленно, но приказы, отданные Капитаном, не подлежат обсуждению.

Присев на корточки у стены напротив, Стив смотрит перед собой, сцепив пальцы в замок. Тони Старк ошибался часто, но ещё чаще он был прав, и последнее его решение не было исключением — даже жизнь Тони Старка не имеет значения, когда речь идёт о Капитане Америка. 

Прости, Тони, но Капитан Америка важнее тебя.

Никакой романтики в коротком признании. Ни намёка, ни воспоминания. Дело в первую очередь, спасение мира превыше всего. Сухая констатация факта и бесстрастное принятие, а после и смерть во имя высшего блага. 

Капитан Америка — символ борьбы и сопротивления, символ свободы, доблести, чести. Символ всего самого любимого и почитаемого американской нацией. Капитан Америка существует вне времени, кто бы ни носил его маску. Капитан Америка важнее каждого в этой стране. Тони знал, что делает. 

Конечно, Капитан Америка важнее Тони Старка. Капитан Америка важнее Стива Роджерса. Но поздно допускать мысль о том, какой вес имеет жизнь самого Стива на другой чаше весов против жизни Тони. 

Стив не анализирует поступок Тони, а просто принимает, как неизменное, иначе задохнётся. Отвергает мысли о том, как поступил бы на его месте. Тони считал его лучшим человеком. И в этот раз, единственный раз за всю их долгую историю, Стив не имеет никакого права сомневаться в решении Тони, пусть его согласие больше не имеет никакого значения.


End file.
